Gas turbine (GT) systems, in particular, heavy-duty gas turbine (HDGT) systems, are utilized in various locations, in part because these HDGTs can run on a variety of fuel types. For example, HDGTs can operate using fuels such as heavy oils, naphtha, diesel fuel (e.g., distillate), flare gas, synthesis gas (or, syngas), landfill gas and/or natural gas. Due to the availability of particular forms of fuel (or lack thereof), some HDGTs are designed to operate on multiple fuel types, for example, both natural gas and distillate.
Detecting fuel leaks in HDGT systems allows for safe and efficient operation of those systems. Detecting fuel leaks can be particularly helpful where an HDGT system is adapted to operate using multiple fuel types. Conventional fuel leak detection systems for HDGTs are ineffective in properly identifying leaks.